


Out of reach

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is set after the battle. Harry's year are still at Hogwarts for just one more year. Slughorn has been re-employed by the new head, Minerva McGonagall. Draco has realised something big, that he can't do it with out her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> I have already published this on fanfiction under a similar name so I haven't stolen this and it hasn't been stolen from me don't panic!

He stood at the back of Slughorn's class just observing her. At the front of the class stood the new potions teacher with many concoctions of wonderful potions. He began to make his way to the pot with a lid; the only one with a lid. "Now, here is Amortentia. Can any one tell me what its common name is?" Her hand flew high, she of course would know, "yes, Miss Granger."

"Its common name is well, a love potion." As she spoke he couldn't help but smile, her voice was like silk: soft, gentle, somewhat moreish. Sadly Professor Slughorn disturbed this moment of sweet joy that Draco was experiencing.

"Correct," he appeared pleasantly surprised by her knowledge. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room. So, Miss Granger. Do you know how such a potion works?" As he spoke he lifted the heavy brass lid from its pot, with his movement the room was consumed by a wonderful aroma. Though other people were smelling things that reminded them of home: treacle tart, their nan's shampoo, the way the laundry would smell once it had come out of the washing machine, Draco only got two simple, light ,delicate scents that reminded him of something that was in this very room; lavender and lemons. As he enjoyed the sweet fragrance he heard her begin to talk again, between her scent and the plushness of her voice he could feel his knees weaken.

"As I'm sure you have all discovered...uh um...sorry. Anyway, when it is drunk it causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It also realises a odour that pleases whom ever is to smell it. For example I smell freshly cut grass, new parchment, spearmint tooth paste and ..." she stopped talking for a moment as if to enjoy the last scent privately. It wasn't just her who was enjoying its powerful intoxication, a small group of the girls had crept forward to its overwhelming perfume. "And... as you said sir. Though it doesn't create love. It does create a similar experience which can create people to do very stupid things." At this Slughorn closed the lid and watched in amusement as the pack of lustful girls stepped back into their original places, flustered and embarrassed. The platinum student rose slightly, his knees coming back to their senses. Any longer and he would have been flat on the floor over powered by his desire to hold her.

"Well that's class over. I just want to say well done to all of you, I know last year was tough but its nice to see you came back to complete your last year here." With this the class left and headed back to the common rooms to get ready for dinner.

He hadn't forgotten last year, the battle, his betrayal to his parents when he helped out the Order telling them what they needed to win. He was proud of what he did, even if his farther hated him for it. Sadly though, people still didn't like him or trust him because of how he was at the begging of the war. But it wasn't people that he wanted to like him. No not at all, just her.

That night he just lay staring aimlessly at the celling above him, her face on his mind. Oh how he longed just to feel her touch just once. He wanted to know how her skin would feel under his finger tips. How would her hair feel in the palm of his hand? How would her lips feel against his? He would probably never find out.

Why would someone he insulted and called a mudblood, someone who he just watched get tortured and didn't do anything about it ever wish to kiss him? At this thought he didn't feel much like just studying the celling much more so he decided to get up and go for a walk. In a desperate attempt to get her of his mind, just enough to stop making him hate himself, he slung on lose fitting shirt and some slightly too tight trousers. With his jacket slung over his shoulder he left the dorm. Not caring about the way he looked, or whether his hair was presentable.

Since returning back to Hogwarts he had discovered a small corridor that wasn't in use and wasn't very far away from the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. Knowing that the corridor would be deserted he made his way in that direction.

As he drew closer to the end of the corridor he noticed a wonderful sight before him. A bundle of brown locks hanging loose, creating a shadow under the moonlight window. He paused for a brief moment unsure of what to do. Did he stay and just sit at a different window space or leave before he could be seen and have to endure the pain of desire while she made awkward small talk. At this moment it dawned on him that he had only ever had small talk conversations with her, he wished so badly that one day he would have a meaningful deep conversation. One of those conversations that you wish could last for ever. He remembered the pain it caused every time he had to listen to her trying to civil and decided to leave before she could notice his presence.

He turned on his heel and made his way back slowly but she must of heard him because as he continued to head for the end of the corridor her soft voice spoke, "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Her voice was sleepy, like he had woken her up. He had no choice now but to stay otherwise she would think he was a freak. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to clear my head. Don't worry I'm leaving now anyway." He tried to sound normal not at all like he was desperate to run to her and hold her in his arms. "Again, sorry."

"You don't have to leave, we can clear our heads together." Her voice was more awake now which was why he was shocked by this request. "Come sit with me."

He did as she asked and sat with his back to the wall, facing her, on the same window ledge she was ever so delicately perched on. There was a silence between them for a while before she spoke to him again," you know I found this little corridor before the war, I came here most nights to study. If it wasn't for this little space I would have been a wreck when it came to tests."

Draco detected a slight chuckle in her voice as she said this. "You? Never, you are the smartest witch that I will ever know. You would still ace a test even if you didn't revise for it." He gave her a small smile while he complimented her on her known intelligence.

"Thanks." A moment of silence passed the pair, both wished to fill it with something that wasn't just small talk. The brightest witch of her age spoke first, breaking the silence." Mal...Draco I never thanked you. For everything you did during the wa-"

He cut her short, "you don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do, I wasn't part of that. Not by choice, I was always on this side. I just wasn't aloud to show it."

"I know." She breathed.

'How could you of know,' he thought, 'I was a horrible ,selfish ,bastard then.

' "Sorry. I should have helped at the manor when she-" A shiver went down his spine as he remembered the moment he watched his psychopath aunt tear into Hermione's skin with the evil word he had once himself called her. MUDBLOOD. "I didn't know what to do with out getting us both...you killed."

"Its okay. You did what was right, if you had helped they would of killed us both." She didn't sound at all sarcastic, she seemed to mean it. Really mean it. "Do you ever think about the battle? 'Bout what happened here that day?" Her deep brown eyes looked up into his. They searched his eyes for an answer while he searched hers for what she wanted him to say. The moon light shone down onto her illuminating every highlight in her hair, it caught the zip on the edge of her skirt and on her eyes making them shine more brightly than ever.

"Not really, I try to forget it. I mean I don't think about it intentionally but sometimes it just makes it way into my head. I dream about it a lot and I think of what could of happened if Pott...Harry hadn't killed him." He wasn't getting used to being on first name terms with Potter but since he helped the Order it seemed some what stupid to keep calling him by his last name all the time, after all he did save the world. "It wasn't the war that scared me the most it was thinking about who I could of lost, I mean what I could of lost."

'I could of lost you. You and your wonderful hair, those perfect deep brown eyes, your fragrance. That is what scared me the most'

How he wished he could of told her this but...no...he couldn't ever tell her.

They had been sitting talking together about the war, their lives, anything and everything for about an hour when he done something so scary to him. Something scarier than being face to face with the dark lord. She was just talking about her parents and their jobs when he noticed a small brown lock of her hair had obscured his view of her gorgeous face. He reached out and touched her cheek ever so gently, he slowly brushed the lock behind her ear. Much to his surprise she didn't pull away, she wasn't repulsed by his actions, she didn't want to punch him. Even more to his surprise she became quiet and leaned into his touch with closed eyes, she just aloud the back of his icy hands to rest against her check.

'What is happening? Am I dreaming again?' Draco question the situation silently to himself before he took a risk that could either make this current predicament magical or could ruin it and send her running. With the hand that was still being nuzzled by her check, he took her slowly and brought her to face him. Her eyes still closed he lent in and kissed her. He finally felt her lips against his. They were so smooth and tasted much like strawberries and ,unsurprisingly, spearmint toothpaste.

She hadn't pulled away, much to his amazement she was kissing him back. Her tongue mirrored his in every way, he was actually doing this.

'Okay, this has to be a dream. This can't be happening, can it?'

To busy thinking, he hadn't notice that he had moved her from the window ledge to a standing position against the wall. She was still kissing him rarely coming up for a breath.

'Wow'

He knew what he wanted to do now but he couldn't risk ruining the moment, "Hermione? Do you want to...em...you know?" He looked down and met her gaze one more, the her innocence radiated from them. He waited for a response, he wasn't ever going to hurt her and do something she didn't want. Still meeting his watchful-eye she nodded ever so slightly. Though he was over joyed with what was about to happen, he felt that something wasn't right with Hermione, "what's wrong? We don't have to do this, I understand if you don't want to."

"I do, I know I do. I've wanted to get this close to you forever but..."

'REALLY?'

"but... I've never... you would be my..." He knew what she was to say.

Still in shock he comforted her the best he could. "It's okay. Well go slow, if you want to stop, we will okay." With this he kissed her again. Moving from her lips to her neck. She gave a quite moan as he began to unbutton her shirt. Underneath was a black bra with lace and a silver bow. "Um..." he breathed as he placed her hand around her back, trying to find the hooks, "this will have to go." A small giggle escaped Grangers lips causing Draco to smirk. With the hooks now undone, he slowly slid it down her arms slowly, one strap at time. Once it off he admired in awe the exquisite sight before him. He began to kiss her neck again and slowly made his way down to the valley of her breasts. Her hands had began to unbutton his shirt, while he kissed each of her nipples. Each lick of his tongue caused her to moan a little more, a little louder.

She ripped the shirt from his back at threw it to the floor to join hers and her bra. When he had finished her second nipple, lightly caressing it with his lips, his hands began to journey up into her skirt. Her skin was more amazing to touch than he had ever thought it would be. The feeling of her hands in his hair was wonderful, he wondered if she felt the same about his kisses on her neck. The taste of her skin was better than any dream or fantasy could of made it out to be. He reached the top of her inner thigh and was met with another barrier he was willing to remove. He slowly pulled down her underwear to her knees. They fell to the floor and were kicked aside by the ever eager to learn, Granger. Each of her fingers were still entangled in his blonde hair, slowly he moved his hands back up her thigh and slowly inserted one of his fingers into her. She gave a small cry of pleasure as he inserted another into her.

He was pleased that she was already so wet from the experience by the time he had three long digits inside her craving body. He began to rub at her slowly enjoying each moan she released. He felt her body shatter onto his as she reached her first. Her hands had already began to unbutton his trousers, when they had been pushed aside just like everything else she saw for the first time his immense erection. He lifted her to his hips and in one swift movement was inside her. Her innocence was broken, he had just claimed a part of her she couldn't give to anyone else.

He aloud her a moment to adjust to the situation before he began to thrust at slow pace that he knew was torturing her. Not in a bad way, this torcher was one of pleasure. She tried to adjust her hip to get more of his sweet pain, but he had her in his hands not allowing her to move. "Now, now. You little minx, if you want me to go faster just say" he smirked at her lust for him.

"Ye...yes. Fast...faster, please" He didn't need to be told twice, he did as he was told and took up a faster pace that pleased both him and her. She moaned with every thrust , and after a while she had gone again, for the second time. He gave it a few more thrusts before he too came.

Her worn out body rested against his, her face buried into his neck. Her hair was still untamed, Draco burrowed into her hair. They were both still panting as he tried to get his breath back he inhaled. A familiar perfume; lavender and lemons

They lay in each others arms in crumpled heap on the floor. Never before had he felt so... so ... fantastic, wonderful, happy, masculine.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He had shattered her innocence, he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Not one bit," she smiled up to him her deep brown eyes still as innocent as they had ever been, even if he had changed her for ever. "Draco, what I said about getting close to you, I meant it I really did. I know I've never...never showed you but I care about you. I care about you a lot. I always have, through everything I still cared. Thank you, for everything, and tonight." Another smile crept across her face which caused his lips to mirror her actions.

"My pleasure," he chuckled as he pulled her in closer. His arms around her was all he could want in this moment, the world could be drawing to its end but as long as he had her he was safe, nothing else mattered. "I have to ask, but what does this mean for us? Do we go back to how it was?"

"I know I don't want to go back to normal, not now. I'm yours, Malfoy. For how ever long you want me. I honestly now don't think we can just go on as usual, do you?" She didn't look up to him this time, Draco figured this was because she was as nervous for the answer as he was when he asked her the question.

"Then I guess we have to be together, and if your serious about you being mine for how ever long I want. Your gonna have to get used to me because I will never ever want to lose you." He tilted her to face him; he kissed her forehead, lingering slightly hoping for the moment to never end. "We should probably get back before the school awakens. Here," he handed her his jacket, she placed her bra and panties back on and then his jacket that fell past her knees. "You are beautiful, truly beautiful. Hermione, do you wanna know what really scared me about the war?" He pulled her in for a delicate kiss savouring her sweet scent, the way her lips tasted everything he could about this moment before it as gone. "I could of lost you, that wonderful hair, your deep brown eyes your fragrance. That is what scared me most." He played with her hair in-between his fingers, " I don't need a love potion when it comes to you, I think I'm already there."

"Love you, Draco." Through he was shocked at how quickly she said it he was glad she did, because he felt the same,

"Love you too, Hermione."

 

\-----------------------------------------The next morning he couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tired to hide it. He didn't know whether she wanted to tell people or not so he decided to wait on telling people.

When he walked into the great hall for breakfast she wasn't there yet, oh how he wished to see her again. He sat, as usual, alone at the end of the Slytherin table. He was still trying to hide his gigantic smile when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, there she was. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Before he could say anything she was on his lips, fresh spearmint toothpaste was already so apparent to his taste buds. He could feel all the eyes on the hall on them but he didn't care. All he cared about was her, that was it that was all he needed for ever.

"Morning, I could get used to that," he smiled up into those chocolate eyes feeling happier than even last night.

"Me too, love you. I've gotta go to my table, love you," her smile was to die for. This was all real, he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Love you too," he smiled as she walked away. Every pair of eyes in the hall were on one of them. Even McGonagall looked stunned at the new development.

'Well, I think this years gonna be the best.' He chuckled to himself.

 

\----------------------------------------He had never been so nervous, no matter how much he thought about her.

'What if she doesn't come. What is she's not ready what do I do then? I can't go on with out her, I really can't. Okay breath, breath. Its only eleven o'clock so it is defiantly to early for whisky. Oh...'

Blaise must of noticed his friends panicked expression, "Calm down, its gonna be great! Really great! " , he put his arm his around his shoulder, "listen, she's here." He was right the music had began to play. Did he turn round yet? Is she really there? To anxious to wait anymore he turned around. His eyes caught hers. This was it, the forever he had promised her. God, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down, just as requested, slightly more tamed than usual but still down. She was shortly at his side,

"You look...beautiful. Really beautiful."

"You ready?" She asked.

"More than ever..." he just looked at her in awe like that first night. This was it!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."


End file.
